ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Articguana (Earth-68)
This is the version of Arctiguana that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Arctiguana '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. Appearance Arctiguana had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Arctiguana wore white pants and a black open-front shirt. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gained his Omniverse appearance. When used by the Intellectuary, his right eye is closed. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Ice Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Arctiguana. He can breath a mist as well. Weaknesses Same as canon Arctiguana. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Articguana was unlocked by the electromagnetic interference from the Tiffin. He has a laid back personality, using words like "cool" and "chillax" often. Despite being new, he has become one of John's most trusted aliens, able to hold his own against Ultimate Rath. Appearances * Con on Ice (first appearance) (unintentional transformation) * Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) * Simian Says (John Smith 10) * Hero Time (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) * The Visitor (John Smith 10) * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) * Knight's Temple * Primus Again * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) * John 10,000 (episode) * The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle * Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) * The Exchange * Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Trip to Naboo * General John Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) * Pirates In Omni's Head * Xavier Institute By John * Human (John Smith 10) * Rematch * Queen and King (with a broken arm) Phantom Watch By John * Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone * Fifth Battles Ancient Times By John 10,000 * His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John * Raging Waters (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) * Art of the Sword Spacewalker * Water's Pride (first re-appearance) * Water's Fury * Cloud of Shadow * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Deep Jungle (first re-appearance) * Phantom of Twilight * Revenge of Darkness * Dwarf Woodlands * Frozen Heart Omniverse By Albedo * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Intellectuary * War (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 (goes Ultimate) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Articguana is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Mind Games (John Smith 10) By John Replica * Lost (John Smith 10) By Vexen * Replica Program (by Replica) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Articguana appears after being split by the fusion alien Articdrillo. He becomes Chopper's summon. Appearances Summoned by Animo * Weapon Summoned by Chopper * Battle of the Mountain * Lifestream * Friends (JSXFF) * Zombie Night * Invading Shinra * Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (destroyed) Summoned by Logan * Beast (JSXFF) Dimension 40 Articguana is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Articguana's powers are used by characters in this movie series. By Samurai * Lost Family By Clara * Lost Family Ice Man (John 23: Megaman) Ice Man is the version of Articguana in Dimension 23. He is used exclusively by Protoman. Ice Man has grey skin, red armor on his chest and black armor on his back with red eyes, with a red Omnitrix symbol. He utilizes Protoman's Shield in assisting to fight, riding it on the ice paths that he creates. Appearances * Protoman (episode) * Code Alpha * Countermeasures Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Articguana is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By John * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course (head only) See also * Ultimate Articguana (Earth-68) * Articdrillo * Ice Man John 23: Megaman Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Polar Manzardills Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Animal Aliens